A Wake-Up Call
by Shrek5u
Summary: Shrek gets a wake-up call.
1. Chapter 1

I want you to fuck me like that." My eyes opened suddenly as I awoke to the sight of the most beautiful girl in the world looking down at me. She had long, brown hair, chocolate-brown eyes, a cute little nose that was complemented by ears of the same cuteness, and lips with the loveliest color and shape I'd even seen. She bit down on her bottom lip after saying this, and with wide-eyes, I admired a body full of beauty that I couldn't even dream of. Her neck looked soft and tasty, her arms quite the same, her hands small and adorable, her fingers tempting, and her curves... holy fuck. I looked at her dumb-founded for a moment before speaking.  
"...what?" At this she raised her eyebrows, somewhat confused, and moved her head down to mine.  
"What, so this got hard for some other reason?" She whispered into my ear, as her lovely fingers lightly grasped around my rock-hard cock.  
"Come one, show me whose little bitch I am." She moaned, as she began stroking my cock. "Show me who is in charge."  
At this, I sprang up and began kissing her and tracing her back with my fingernails, thrusting my tongue into her mouth as my fingers found and traced her spine. She gasped, and began to stroke faster as my lips traveled from her lips to her neck, and I continued to lick and suck, nibbling lightly as she stroked and I traced. I wanted her so fucking badly.  
My left hand pulled her shirt off as my right found her ass and slapped it, causing her to gasp as my mouth pulled at her bra. It snapped off, and I was left facing breasts that no mortal could possibly resist. I began to circle my tongue around her left nipple as my right hand fondled her breast, my left hand squeezing and occasionally slapping her ass as I did so. She continued to moan as I covered my teeth with my lips and pulled on her nipple, using my fingers to lightly circle around her other erect and very tasty-looking nipple.


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled her panties off and spread her cheeks so that my finger found the entrance to her tight little asshole. I watched as her body tensed at the feeling of my exploratory finger pressing against her tight, hot hole.

"Ooh, how's it feel to have Master rub such a naughty little hole?" I asked as I continued to rub between her cheeks and twirl my tongue around her breasts. Not waiting for an answer, I grabbed the bottle of lube next to my bed, poured it on my hand and slowly pushed my finger inside her, sucking her nipple as I did so. She gasped as she felt the length of my finger slide into her ass, and moaned as my thumb began to finger her little pussy. I started out slowly, and moved my fingers faster and faster as my cock got harder and harder and my body hungrier and hungrier to use more than fingers. I gave her nipple one last lick and moved my head down to her thighs.

I used the same circular motions that her breasts had grown accustomed to as my fingers got wetter and wetter and my mouth closer and closer to her pussy, only to stop and move back down her thigh. I licked up and down once, twice, and then a third time, pausing longer next to her pussy. I eyed it hungrily and, as I slowly licked her clitoris, pushed another finger in her ass. She gasped at the feeling of my hot, wet tongue sliding along her pussy, and I resumed fingering as my tongue's motions got faster and faster, and my fingers harder and harder. I wrapped my lips around her clit as I pushed a third finger into her hot, tight asshole, and fingered until my cock couldn't take waiting anymore.

As she got nearer to climaxing, I poured the lube onto my cock with my free hand and, in a fluid motion, pulled my fingers out of her and rolled her over. She begged me to keep going before feeling my hot, hard cock begin to press against her holes, rubbing up and down both of them. She began moaning again as I used my clean hand to rub her pussy and slowly, ever-so-slowly, pushed the head of my cock in her hot, tight ass. She was a good little slut, and took it well as my fingers found her other hole and began fingering it, as I pushed more and more of my cock inside her. However, I knew that, even for such a good little girl, taking the last inch of my long, hard cock would be hard, so I kissed and licked the back of my neck as I pushed my hips closer to hers, using my other hand to fondle her big, luscious tits.

"God, you feel so fucking tight." I moaned, as my hips finally pressed up against her ass. I then began to slowly move my hips, continuing to finger her other naughty little hole as I did so. She moved her hips as well, and I couldn't help but get faster and faster, and harder and harder as I felt her ass wrapped around my cock, and the bouncing of her tits as I moved back and forth. I started nibbling her neck as I got faster, biting down hungrily on her delicious neck. I could feel myself getting closer and closer, and her moans got louder and louder as I thrust faster and faster and my fingers moved more rapidly.

"Maaaaster, you wanna cum inside my tight little ass?" She moaned seductively, as our hips met harder and harder, and her pussy got wetter and wetter. I completely lost control from all of this, and after a few more thrusts, I finally pushed my whole cock inside her and came. It felt like I was filling her up, and her ass tensed around my cock as she came. I moaned in her ear as I felt every drop of cum shoot inside her. When I was sure that I'd emptied my balls inside her, I pulled out, watching my hot, sticky cum drip out as I did so.

I collapsed next to her on the bed, and she fell into my arms. I held her to my chest as my heart continued to beat wildly and my mind tried to find itself. "I love my little slut." I finally managed to whisper into her ear.

"I love you, too, Master." She responded, and we fell into a blissful sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the emanation of warmth from the softest back I'd ever touched, much less rubbed against, and watched tiredly as her chest rose and fell. Her heart beat calmly and rhythmically, but the thing hardening against her ass told me that I couldn't let it stay that way. My cock hardened even more as I used my hands to slowly spread her voluptuous cheeks and admired the sight of both of her cleanly shaven and incredibly tight holes.

"You like what you see, Master?" She was now staring at me seductively, biting her lower lip as she grabbed her breasts and moved her hips closer to mine, which spread her holes and made me even harder. She looked down to see what she'd done, and gasped when her eyes found my cock.

"Woww, look at how big Master's gotten for me." She said, licking her lips hungrily. I couldn't wait any longer. I got on top of her, pulling her arms above her head with one hand and grabbing for the rope under my bed with the other, kissing her and rubbing my cock against her pussy as I did so. I could feel her getting wetter as I swirled my tongue around and around hers and used my hips to move my cock up and down her tight little hole.

I quickly tied her hands to the bedposts and released from the kiss, slapping her ass as I did so. She gasped, and I gave her clitoris one last taste of my cock before moving it up her body. The head was wet from rubbing back and forth against the outside of her naughty little hole, so it slid up her body easily, going through her pubic hair, up her stomach and stopping at her chest.

I began to rub my hard cock against her nipple, using my free hand to fondle her other breast as I did so. I let her nipples get nice and hard, and then positioned my cock between her breasts. I wrapped her tits around me and began moving my hips, moaning at the feeling of her big, hot breasts bouncing around cock. She moved her head and tried to lick my cock, but her mouth was just out of reach. I moved her breasts in circles as I thrust my hips into them, my mouth gaping all the while at how they moved back and forth around my cock.

"Hey sexy, I want your cock so deep in my throat that you can feel it by running your hand over my neck." She seductively suggested, still sticking her tongue out to try and meet my cock. I stared at that tongue lustfully, and the way she was preemptively moving it and biting her bottom lip. I wanted to fill her little throat with cum, so I pulled my cock from between her tits and positioned at her lips. She stuck her tongue out to try and taste it, but I grabbed her hair and stared at her sternly.

"Is that any way for a good little slut to get a treat?" I asked, holding her just out of reach of my cock. She looked at me, wide-eyed with surprise and as cute as can be.

"Would you please fill my hot, wet throat with cum, Master?" She asked politely, staring at me with a gaze full of lust and strained obedience. At this, I smiled mischievously, and proceeded to trace her lips with the head of my cock, which was still wet from teasing her other dripping wet hole. She closed her eyes, and after letting her lips memorize the texture of my cock, I suddenly thrust my hips forward, shoving my cock in her throat. Her eyes opened wide as she felt the entirety of my cock in her tight little mouth. When my balls reached her chin, however, she couldn't handle herself and cutely choked on my cock, and since she'd been so good, I pulled out for a moment.

She gasped for air for a moment, during which time I turned myself around to look at her other beautiful, soaking wet hole. I licked the insides of her thighs as I began to move, more slowly but still powerfully, my hips into her eager mouth, moving my tongue at the same rate. She thrust her hips as I licked, getting closer and closer to her delicious hole as I got closer and closer to filling her with cum. I then pulled my cock out again as I licked her thigh one last time, and gave her pussy one, and then another very long and slow lick. She moaned as I rolled my tongue over her sensitive little clit.

After said licks, I truly lost control of myself and began fucking her throat as I licked her little pussy, fingering her with one, and then two long, fast fingers as another teased the entrance to her tight little ass. I kept thrusting faster and faster, with my fingers and tongue doing quite the same. I could feel my cock tensing up as her holes began to contract around my fingers. Finally, I thrust my whole cock inside her as she came, filling her throat with my wet, sticky and very hot cum. I kept it inside her until I had emptied every last drop from my balls, and then pulled out of her slowly, wanting to hang onto the sensation for just a moment longer.

I also untied her slowly, and when I was sure that she'd swallowed every drop, lay down with her, embracing her tightly. "I think we should go back to bed." I said, yawning a bit after our workout. She nodded. "I think so, too, Master." She said, resting her head on my chest and closing her eyes.

"I love you, Sweetheart." I said, kissing her on the head.

"I love you, too, Master." And the next thing I knew, we were once again dreaming blissfully of Sunshine and Cool Breezes.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to an empty bed and an empty house. The sun was setting and the bed had lost its warmth because of it. I got up and walked downstairs naked in a sleepy stupor, trying not to stumble as I traversed the staircase. I walked down the slightly darkened hallway to a kitchen that was still bright with the remaining hours of sunlight. I turned my head and saw brown hair coming down over a tight, black t-shirt. It failed to cover her panties, which only covered half of her ass, leaving the rest of her ass and legs exposed. I gazed silently for a moment, in awe at the spectacle that was her making coffee.

"Good morning, Darling." She said, not looking up from the pot as I walked up to her. I wrapped my arms around her to grab her tits through her shirt and started rubbing my hard, hot cock between her thighs, making sure to really press up against her underwear as I did so. I sucked on her neck like a ravenous beast and massaged her breasts as I thrust my hips, loving the sensation of her now wet pussy rubbing against my cock, only separated by the thin fabric that was her now soaked panties.

She let out moans as she felt my cock rubbing against her, and I brought one of my hands to the collar and leash that I had wrapped around my shoulder. I continued to move my hips, but now had the leash in my mouth as I worked the collar around her scrumptious little neck. When I was sure that it was secure, I held the leash in my hand and started kissing down her back. Of course, she probably didn't feel much until I got to the bottom and pulled her shirt off with my teeth and then proceeded to kiss and lick up and down her back, pushing my tongue under her waistband to ever so slightly lick between her ass cheeks, being careful not to run my tongue over her naughty little hole quite yet.

After licking up and down her back and teasing her nipples with my fingers, I slowly grabbed the waistband of her dripping wet panties in my teeth and pulled them down, revealing two very naughty little holes. I licked my lips before running my tongue up her thigh, stopping just short of her deliciously dripping pussy. I ran my tongue up and down her thighs, getting closer and closer to what my mouth was watering for. Then, when the sound of her begging made me sure that she really wanted it, I gave her thigh a kiss and then licked, starting just below her pubic hair and ending, once again just short, of her tight little asshole.

After teasing her pussy with some very long, slow licks, I slapped her ass and spread cheeks, taking a moment to look at another yummy hole. Then, while keeping her ass cheeks spread, I pressed my mouth against that hole and thrust my tongue inside, using one hand to slap her ass and the other to pump my fingers in and out of her wet little pussy. She moaned as I spanked her and swirled my tongue around and around, pumping my fingers in and out of her as I did so.

"Oh god, Master, please let your naughty little slut ride your long, hard cock!" She begged as she got closer and closer to cumming. My cock got even harder when I heard this, and so I pulled my face away and used the leash to pull her on top of me. My cock slid into her pussy with ease, and with her mouth on mine and her tongue swirling around mine, I held her close to me as I thrust myself inside her, moving my hips as fast and hard as I could. Faster and faster, I pushed my hips against hers, spanking her ass red as I did so. Then, when she started to cum, I remembered that she'd started taking birth control and thrust with all my might into her contracting pussy, letting my balls empty inside her as the pounding sensation of my cock made her cum, as if her pussy were swallowing my cock.

I kept my hips pressed against hers and moaned until I was sure her pussy had squeezed out every last drop of cum, and then relaxed, allowing my now softening cock to slide out of her. I wrapped my arms around her and brought her down to the floor with me, so that her head lay on my chest and her pussy on my thigh.

"Mmm, I love my sexy little wife." I said, kissing her on the forehead.

"I love my husband." She said, blushing slightly as she did so, and I helped her up to get our coffee. After all, night was only just beginning, and I had lots of fun planned for us that evening.


End file.
